Because You Found Me
by Kitsune Yarisha
Summary: Slash pairing Songfic. Draco Malfoy's Pov: Bridges are built from one heart to another when love in present. Memories prove that.


**Title: _Because You Found Me_**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: Standard, no ownership of lyrics **

**Warnings: Profanity, mentions of abuse, gay pairings**

**POV: Draco Malfoy**

**Song/Artist: You Found Me – Kelly Clarkson**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco

* * *

**

My life, at first, could be best described as a total screw-up. My father use to beat me, and later my mother had, or rather wanted to, rub my open wounds with iodine, bandaging them tightly till I cried. Worse of all, they supported that snake wanna-be Voldemort. It was like being introduced to Hell's little brother. I hated them so much, but for all I said…there wasn't anything that I could have done. There was nothing that would make me grieve their deaths, after I killed them myself.

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is,_

_Please don't wake me from this high,_

_I'd become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe…_

Hell only got worse after I met The-Bloody-Boy-Prat-Who-Fucking-Lived, named Harry Potter of course. God forsaken child that he was, I still fell in love with the prat. He hated me from day one and still rejected me the first year of school when I offered him my hand in friendship. I admit I was quite crestfallen at that, and that rejection still hurts till now. I knew, then, that we would never really become friends (or lovers, as I had hoped would happen later)…but seven years it quite a long time for changes to occur, a very long time indeed.

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know_

_Just where I would be_

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

The beginning of this, our seventh year with years of hatred (feigned on my part) between us, found him approaching me with determination. In the middle of the hall, where all passing students could see us, he finally asked me that dreaded question. "Do you like me, Malfoy?" That is what he asked. My face had remained blank, as I replied, "No." "Liar," he accused immediately. "I don't lie, Potter. I _don't_ like you…I love you." He stared at me for a moment at that point. Looking back, I supposed he was shocked by my open honesty about both my sexuality and desire of him. He smiled at me after a minute or two and replied, "Well, that's good, I suppose." I questioned to him about why it was good. "Because I'm pretty sure you've just reawakened my dormant attraction and love for you, Draco." My given name never sounded so beautiful as it did when it camefrom him.

_So here we are And that's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm faded out_

_All that had faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can believe_

From that day on, we dated each other in the view of the public eye. We didn't particularly mind considering we had purposely made it that way to show how open we were about it. Sadly, not long after my first night bedding Harry, the nightmarish visions started once more. Voldemort was angry and he wasn't going to get better till he took his rage out on my fragile mind and soul. Not wanting him to harm Harry also, I locked myself in my Slytherian rooms and decided that I would not leave them till Old Snake Face had finished. This, however, took far longer than had at first been expected.

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see _

_You found me_

_You found me_

For three weeks, I had suffered. For three weeks, all Harry had done was pound on the door and sob out apologizes. Before finally, the visions of my loved ones dying and Voldemort himself taking control ended and the wards on the door fell silently; Harry rushed in, the door slamming against the wall heedlessly. I had collapsed on my bed sobbing in pain and without a word Harry began to comfort me with soft, meaningless words and light kisses. Despite my own sadness, my heart swelled with love for the man who had stayed with me that night.

I_ was hiding _

_Till you came along_

_And showed me where I belonged_

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know…_

_How did you know!_

_You found me _

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

With permission from Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry and I were allowed a week's time together with the interruption of classes. In two days and five hour's time, I was back on my feet, finished with a vision mental block, and my physical healing. On the third and forth day, Harry and I made up for lost time and went back at it (I suppose it's obvious what _it_ is by now). For the last three days I thanked what gods there were for giving me Harry's heart and then proceeded to snog said man senselessly.

_You found me _

_When no one else was looking_

_(You found me) How did you know just where I would be?_

_You broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

My life, at first, could be best described as a total screw-up. I was beaten and treated badly because I did not support Voldemort as my parents did. It was hell. My life, as of now, is what one would call heaven. One that decided to locate itself on Earth and let me in. I've married the man of my dreams and had a wonderful time of itand I've been free from Voldemort for six long years. "I've been living a joyful life, Harry, and it's all because you found me, the real me. I love you," I told me husband presently as he turned in my lap to face me, straddling my stomach. I shifted to make sure I sat properly enough not to cause him pain. He smiled and kissed me before he replied, "Of course, Drake. I love you too."

_The good and the bad And the things (everything!) in between_

_You found me,_

_You found me.

* * *

_

Owari.


End file.
